


Imitations of You

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Absent Parents, Crying, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Peeping, Prison, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, because of memories, could be considered underage, during david's incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: On an anniversary in prison, David thinks about what could have been.





	

David sat in his sleeping corner in the dark yoga room. The lights only turned on when he moved too much, or when the robots came with food, or to clean.  For now he felt better in darkness.

David knew what day it was, he had kept count meticulously, marking the wall next to his makeshift bed, and then the one with the door. It was night now, his room had no windows, but the robots routine had proved a sufficient method of time keeping. It had now been 1402 days since he had been locked up. He had lost count, however, about the number of times he had arrived at acceptance only to fall back down again.

Today was a bad day. It was a denial day. Worsened only by the fact that it was also an anniversary. Not the anniversary of his incarceration, no. A different one.

And that’s why he had spent the whole day thinking about him. Again.

If he only knew that David was locked up, he would return, he was sure of it. He would break down Mr Mann’s door and demand David’s freedom.

In nights like this, he missed Colin, not just because he was his only way to get out, of course that too. But it was more than that, he missed his jokes, his smile, and the way his beautiful green eyes would look at him.

He just mostly missed spending time with him. He had started to like him, because he was the only person on this base that wasn’t boring, the only person he was excited to spend time with. And now he spend time with nobody. Well, the robots, but you can’t really count them.

Colin was the only person who ever payed attention to him, listened to what he liked and encouraged him. He never got that from his parents. They either ignored him, told him off for pursuing his interests or dragged him to stupid parties in order to ignore him with an audience.

Colin had been about the only thing they didn’t bother him about. Why would they? He was the charming, successful Head of Science, who had taken their son under his wing to prepare him to take over the department one day. Which was just about the only thing his parents would ever be proud of.

But Colin was different. He was the only person who was ever there for him. And yes, sure, he did stupid things sometimes, but nothing that David could stay mad for very long. Quite the opposite.   

He remembered their trip to the mine, how they had played tag in the sugar cane field at night, how Colin had tripped and pulled him down with him. The long moments he lay on top of him, and Colin’s smile that just for a second promised so much, before the moment passed and both of them laughed it off.  

He remembered countless times in the narrow lab corridors and even narrower storage rooms, when Colin had to squeeze past him. Knowing how jumpy David could be, he always put a hand on his back to avoid startling him, but the feeling of Colin’s body brushing against him, his crotch touching his hips, even through layers of clothing, threatened to stop his heart every time.

He remembered the time he came to Colin’s quarters to hang out, he was early but since he was always welcome he had the key code to let himself in. He saw the slightly ajar bathroom door and acted without thinking. It was the first time he saw Colin naked, and even though his back was turned towards him, he was mesmerised.

He was just as beautiful as David could have imagined him, the soft, glistening skin, and the way the muscles in his broad back shifted with his movements, the drops of water falling out of his hair and running down his spine, followed by David’s shy gaze.

And David allowed himself to remember, sitting in the corner of his little dark room, he pulled his pants down to his knees and blissfully drowned himself in these memories.

He imagined what he had done differently, if he had known how it would end. Would he have been brave enough to do something? Could he have shown him what he wanted?

He thought about kissing Colin in the sugar cane field.

Or alone with him in the lab, returning the push of Colin’s hips, making him feel the electricity that ran through him whenever they were so close. Colin pressing his full body against him and letting David feel his arousal.

He imagined sneaking into the bathroom and kissing every inch of Colin's wet skin.  

And just as he finished, the memories and fantasies all seemed to vanish instantly, and David was alone again.

He dropped onto his little pile of yoga mats and buried his face in his pillow, covering it in damp spots, until he finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Lizzie for the great idea with the trip to the sugar cane field :)
> 
> As you can probably tell, I wrote this all in one go, mostly because I'm stuck on Chapter 2 of the other one.


End file.
